Birthday Party
by Day of January
Summary: When Sakura began to sob, loudly, Sasuke decided it was time to make his exit. Uchiha Sasuke is the birthday boy, Hyuuga Hinata is his savior. One-shot.


Birthday Party

_In what universe is this a "happy" birthday?_

Uchiha Sasuke sat in the corner of the loud, clamorous party, glowering at everyone around him. _It feels like a new genjutsu Itachi made just to torture me..._ At that moment, if he found out that it was a genjutsu, he'd probably do something crazy, like _smile_. But, it was 49 minutes into the party, and there seemed to be no end to be seen. The only good thing about this monster Naruto had created was that it took place in his apartment, meaning that Sasuke wouldn't have to clean up.

Why should he? He was the birthday boy after all.

He was twenty seven, and had only celebrated six of those twenty seven birthdays. Actually, eight, if you counted the present one. It seemed Naruto had invited every ninja in Konoha. And it seemed like every single one of them didn't have a mission to attend to. It was now 57 minutes into the party, and the apartment was ravaged. Confetti, tissue paper, dirty paper plates, sticky styrofoam cups, pieces of chocolate cake, and something that looked like a body littered the floor. People were having a _little _too much fun on the dance floor, and the horrible sound that Naruto called "music" was blasting through a cheap looking, broken down sound system.

Sasuke had gone out the balcony to get some peace and quiet and found that the balcony was used for some activities that were labled _unladylike. _What was worst was that a drunk girl had tried to engage him in said unladylike activities.

"Sasuke-kun!!"

He winced as a drunk Sakura with bed hair fell into his lap. He pushed her off with a little more harshness than usual. She landed in an ungraceful, giggling heap on the floor. "Sasuke-kun, happy birthday!"

Sasuke grunted, and sipped a bit of his scotch. Naruto didn't even have the decency to order some sake, all he had was this imported crap. But, it was alcohol, and right now, he would give anything to black out. A lamp to the head would serve the same purpose as well. The last Uchiha eyed the ugly looking lighting contraption with interest.

"Oh, you don't look so happy!" Sakura nudged her with her foot. He sighed.

"I'm not."

"Why wouldn't you? You have be-a-utiful woman around you! Like me!" With that said, she bursted into a giggling fit.

Sasuke wrinkled his nose.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun," she said. Her tone was somewhat serious, and she was slurring her words together. "Did you know? I planned my wedding with you since I was ten!"

He pulled his arm away from her. She grabbed it back, this time, using her incredible strength. Sasuke heard a crack. Pain ran up and down his arm, and he groaned. Damn this woman. What the hell was wrong with her?

"And according to my plan," she continued, tears welling up in her eyes. "We're suppose to be married this year!"

When Sakura began to sob, loudly, Sasuke decided it was time to make his exit.

Wretching his broken arm from her (with some difficulty, she had less restraint when she was drunk), he made his way through the bumbling crowd, bumping heads and elbowing people out of the way. He finally found the open door, and headed out. There were more couples making out, and he ignored them. He walked briskly to avoid another incident like the one on the balcony. He tripped a few times, the alcohol taking effect.

His broken arm swung painfully with his movements, and he cradled it to his body, scowling. What type of birthday party gets your arm broken?! He stumbled. down the steps, meeting more couples along the way, until he came to the exit, and finally pushed through the wooden doors to the cold, midnight air outside.

Sasuke began to make his way through the entrance gates, when a voice called out to him.

"Do you want me to h-heal that?"

He paused, and glared at the owner of the voice. It was a Hyuuga, his tired mind processed. He didn't know any besides Neji, and this one was too curvy to be Neji.

Or maybe he was just that drunk.

Sasuke winced, and considered his options. He would rather not wake up to a broken arm tomorrow. He walked over to her, and held out his arm. "Yeah."

She gulped, and nodded. She pushed back the sleeve of his sweater, and he hissed at the unusually cold summer air. She took a deep breath and held her hands over his injured arm. A soft, light blue glow swalled his arm. His eyebrow furrowed?

"Blue?" he murmured.

"Um, it's because of my element. Sakura's is green because she's earth. Mine is water, so, um, it's blue," she explained. Her eyes never left his arm.

Water, he thought. It seemed to fit her.

"Who did this?" she whispered.

He blinked. "Sakura."

Her eyes widened. "She broke your arm?"

Sasuke nodded sleepily, yawning deeply. The tingly warmth that came from her hands was very comforting. "She was drunk. It's not like she wouldn't break my arm if she was coherent."

The girl giggled and shook her head. "She likes you. She wouldn't hurt you."

His eyebrow puckered. "Really."

She smiled at him shyly. "Really."

He broke her gaze with a yawn, and he was having trouble standing up properly. "It's done," she said. He took his arm back, and moved it around, testing it. It felt right. This girl could heal properly. And slightly quicker than Sakura, he noted.

Then, he blacked out and collapsed into her arms.

He never found out what her name was.

_Apparently, I'm not coherent either. xD Leave me some love? _


End file.
